


冷蓝色星光下

by AmandaSun320



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320
Summary: *原著向茶布*后记不想虐就不要看了【无奈笑*两首歌，一首是Under Cold Blue Stars，另一首是Che Vuole Questa Musica Stasera，随便挑一首做BGM都行。前者其实是2002年发行的歌，时间上有点对不上，但是可以理解为5部时间线之后*我也不知道矢车菊能不能在那不勒斯生长，单纯觉得是蓝色的好看，要是有错敬请指正





	冷蓝色星光下

走进飞机的前舱，坐在飞行员座位上的阿帕基没有抬头就知道进来的人是布加拉提。  
“怎么了？”他知道情况有些不对，但他无暇顾及客舱的情况。  
“没什么。”布加拉提摇了摇头，“是刚刚在机场碰到的那个替身使者，乔鲁诺已经把他收拾点了。”  
“那小鬼倒是有点本事。”阿帕基鼻子哼了一声，表达了一丝对乔鲁诺的敬意。  
“他手受伤了，两只手都断了……”布加拉提看了看手里的乌龟，“……我把他放在乌龟里了，纳兰迦和米斯达也是。”  
两个人都沉默了，他们都知道这次的事故对他们来说是多么沉重的打击。  
半晌，布加拉提开口：“雷欧……”他只有在两人独处时才会叫他的名字。  
“嗯？”阿帕基的眼神还停留在认真工作的忧郁蓝调上，但他伸手握住了布加拉提想搭在他肩膀上却又瑟缩的手。布加拉提很冰冷，他知道，他比谁都最早知道。  
“要是我们，都能活下来，这一切结束之后，我们回那不勒斯吧。”布加拉提难得这么吞吞吐吐。  
“你在郊外那栋小房子？”阿帕基回过头看着神色紧张的布加拉提，“你这是在邀请我和你同居吗？”  
布加拉提冷蓝色的眼睛里闪着希望的光。  
“我很荣幸。”他吻了吻布加拉提冰冷的手背。

Under the cold blue stars  
You would just stroll  
Around the yard  
That's what happens to dreams  
When the life strains  
And the child lays in you……  
收音机里放着悠悠的爵士乐，桌子上整齐地摆放着白瓷的餐具，银匙和刀叉也摆放得一丝不苟，炉灶上“呼噜呼噜”地炖着汤，布加拉提把做好的意面先端上了桌。今天是他先收工回家，所以他亲自下厨。他很喜欢烟雾氤氲但又不呛鼻子的厨房。沙拉和冷盘也端了上去，他从酒柜挑了一支很喜欢的酒，在两个人的杯子中都倒了一些。阿帕基回来的时候，他正戴着隔热手套从烤箱中取出形状漂亮的派。阿帕基从他身后环住他，把下巴搭在他可靠的肩膀上，两个人交换了一个轻柔的吻。把汤端到餐桌上，布加拉提叮嘱。阿帕基照办了。  
When you got old  
You played guitar  
In a little town  
Your favorite bar  
Just blowing the steam  
Now the lights fade and  
Everyone's paid to see you  
So did the farm  
Steal your soul……  
收音机还在响，两个人端着酒杯坐在小巧的阳台上乘凉，牵牛花的枝条从阳台的栏杆上垂了下去，花冠在逐渐下沉的夕阳下逐渐合拢。天边是紫红色，海面上闪烁着橙色的光。布加拉提坐在阿帕基的怀里，斜靠着跟他说着话。工作，见闻，趣事，谁和谁吵架了，谁又和谁好上了，阿帕基都温柔地听，不时在闪着夕阳的光的布加拉提的脸上落下一吻。光线还不算昏暗，海风中，沙滩上还有不少孩子在踢球，健康又活泼，布加拉提看着他们很开心。  
When the cornfields won't grow  
Its time to leave  
Now the heart bleeds  
And the family leans on you……  
太阳彻底沉在了海底，黑暗降临，奔跑着的孩子们也各自回家安睡。星星是冷的，闪着光，在干燥凉爽的夜风中摇曳生姿。风里有海洋的味道。  
舒服的靠垫椅上，布加拉提跨坐在阿帕基的腰间，酒杯被随意地放在了椅子旁的地面上。阿帕基挑着布加拉提的火。布鲁诺，他咬着布加拉提从不示人的耳朵，往里面轻轻吹气。布加拉提的短发被拨到耳后，敏感的耳垂被阿帕基咬住用牙齿揉捻。雷欧，他叫着身下人的名字。阿帕基的手从他胸前的开口伸了进去，外套扣子被解开，阿帕基感受着布加拉提紧致平滑的腹肌。他亲吻着布加拉提的脸，亲吻着他的嘴唇，亲吻着他的脖颈，捻过喉结，亲吻着他的锁骨。用牙齿轻轻地叼起高级蕾丝制成的胸衣肩带，一边的带子从圆润的肩膀上滑落。织物半搭在他胸口，布加拉提在阿帕基看不见的地方不规律地抽气。舌尖划过饱满的胸肌，嘴唇吮吸着已经挺立的乳尖，布加拉提的手臂环绕着阿帕基的头，在他头顶落下带着欲望的吻。  
阿帕基把骨头都酥软了的布加拉提抱进房间，不甘示弱的布加拉提还在用软绵绵的胳膊扯阿帕基胸前的绑带。解开，他命令阿帕基。你帮我，阿帕基笑了。他躺在床上，很小一张床，对两个180多的男人来说只能勉勉强强并排躺下，但是两个人都没说过要换掉这张床的话。夜晚相拥而眠，清晨又相拥而醒。阿帕基靠坐在床头，外套垂在臂弯的布加拉提仍坐在他的腰间，努力地解着他的绑带。他的手按在阿帕基坚实的肌肉上，是很安心的感觉。  
阿帕基三两下就扯掉了布加拉提已经挂不住的衣服，柔软的蕾丝衣物被扔在了地板上，旁边是阿帕基自己胡乱丢弃的衣物。布加拉提在他胯间磨蹭，然后舔他的嘴唇。阿帕基紧紧地搂着布加拉提的细腰，抚摸他光洁的后背，顺着微微凹陷的脊梁线条摸了下去，伸进了布加拉提的内裤。  
阳台处并没有拉上窗帘，外面是海和夜空，月亮不是很饱满，没什么月光能从窗外透进来落在地面上，但是星星很亮，漫天的星星都在轻柔絮语一样地歌唱。星光很冷，但是唇舌是温暖的，阿帕基的胸膛是火热的，布加拉提的甬道是湿热的，阿帕基的怀抱是热情的，布加拉提的眼角是温润的。  
阿帕基早就把布加拉提翻了个面，布加拉提的两条长腿绕在阿帕基精瘦的腰间。他的大腿比他身上其他任何地方都柔软圆润，他浑身的脂肪仿佛都囤在了这个地方。阿帕基的手指陷在了细腻的腿肉中，昏暗的光线中看不清到底有没有红肿，但是阿帕基知道，明早起来，这个难以企及的地方一定会布满他留下的淡红色的指痕。布加拉提呻吟着，愉快地抽泣着，断断续续地叫着阿帕基的名字，雷欧……雷欧，雷欧！  
我在这呢，布鲁诺。他吻着他湿润的眼角，从他睫毛上撷取他透亮的泪珠，长期一丝不苟的短发在枕头上磨蹭得凌乱不堪，潮红的脸颊，失焦的眼神，门牙轻咬着下唇隐忍着难耐的叫喊。  
叫出来吧，布鲁诺。他俯下身亲吻他，因为充血而殷红的嘴唇被反复吮吸。白色的长发从后背滑落下来，垂在他的脸上，发丝搔得他痒嗖嗖的，想笑，嘴角微张，在嗓子眼憋得狠了的尖叫就冲了出来，又被身上的男人吞进了口腔。  
他在男人的背上抓挠，男人在他的身上吮吸红印。风把清凉送进海边的小房子，星星在唱歌。  
You were under the cold blue stars  
In another town  
Your favorite bar  
That's what happens to dreams  
When the life strains  
And the child lays in you  
海鸥的声音叫醒了床上相拥着的男人，阿帕基帮布加拉提把头上已经散乱不堪的辫子解开，布加拉提手指穿过阿帕基的长发抚摸他的脸颊。  
早上好，雷欧。  
早上好，布鲁诺。  
阿帕基抱着布加拉提去浴室洗漱，花洒下两个人接着吻，水珠从发丝上滴淌下来，划过皮肤，滚落在浴室的地板砖上。水声掩不住两个人接吻的声响。阿帕基环着布加拉提，布加拉提的手搭在他的肩膀。水从睫毛上滴落，嘴角挂着可疑的透明水渍，浴室的高温让两个人的皮肤都泛起别样的红色，就在快要呼吸不上来的时候，布加拉提放开了阿帕基。还要工作呢，他安抚性地在阿帕基的眼皮上落下轻轻的吻。阿帕基不吭声，只把头垂下来埋在布加拉提的颈窝，不想去，声音闷闷的，带着明显的不高兴。布加拉提抬起手顺着他脑后的长发，好啦，晚上又见到了！  
吃过阿帕基做的早餐，两个人手牵手站在家门口分别，布加拉提微微踮起脚尖，在阿帕基的额头烙下一个深深的吻，啾！  
朝阳洒满门庭，背着书包上学的孩子一边叽叽喳喳地跑过去，一边挥手跟两人打招呼，门前的矢车菊在阳光下灿烂夺目。

两个人回过神，只是一瞬间，只是一个眼神，我就在脑内和你度过了一生。两人对视一笑，知道他们完全想到一处去了。“好了，那我们可要做好觉悟，一定要完成这次的任务。”布加拉提把阿帕基一绺不听话的头发别在他耳后。“嗯，接下来就看我们的吧。”阿帕基撩起了布加拉提的刘海，在他光洁冰冷的额头印下一个温暖的吻。飞机还在飞行，旅途还未结束。

后记  
粉色头发的少女按照收到的信息找到了藏在门口种着花的坛子下的钥匙，扭开门锁，走进小小的房子。打开阳台的玻璃门，海风带着湿润的新鲜空气扬起了纱质的窗帘。特里休拉开了窗帘，太阳只剩一抹血红印在海面上，星星已经出来了，冷色的，闪着黯淡的蓝光。  
打开顶灯，这里靠海，不会有太多灰尘，餐桌还是干净的，桌面上相对的餐巾，一张的一角绣着大写字母BB，另一张绣着LA。餐具全部放在碗橱里，特里休从里面挑了一支漂亮的玻璃酒杯，然后从酒柜里找出一支很有名的酒，给自己倒了小半杯。端着酒杯，手肘靠着阳台的栏杆，夜风很凉爽，带着海的味道扑面而来。在海滩上的孩子三三两两的告别散去，喧闹的世界沉静了下来。  
特里休打开了手边的收音机，“Che vuole questa musica,stasera.Che mi riporta un poco.Del passato.La luna ci teneva compagnia……”她喝了一口杯中的酒，深红的酒液顺着她的喉咙滑进腹部，不是烈酒，但她依旧感到烧灼。是因为很久没喝过了吧，她这样想着。阳台上的牵牛花很久无人打理，但是牵牛花这种植物自己能照顾好自己，带着无人监管的野性，尽管花冠都已合拢，仍散发着勃勃生机，从栏杆的高处垂了下来，星光下微微颤动，伴着海浪的声音，在黑夜中伴随音乐起舞。“……Vorrei sentire ancor le tue parole,Quelle parole che non sento più.Il mondo intorno a noi non esisteva……”收音机沙沙地响，悠悠的音乐被风吹得断断续续。这里的视野很好，能看到海。特里休抬起头，开阔的天空是深蓝色的，漫天的星星闪着冷蓝色的光芒。星星唱着歌，冷蓝色星光下，她没有什么好悲伤。


End file.
